Rachel's Drift
by tarakiki
Summary: Mr Shue takes the glee club to Rio for a singing competition, whilst in Rio Rachel runs into some trouble. Fast and furious/ Glee crossover pairing: Rachel/Dom
1. Chapter 1

**A/N okay I know I'm crazy for writing a new story when I have so many other incomplete stories but, I just watched Fast five from the Fast and the furious film's and this story kind of popped into my head please give it a chance it will be like a glee and Fast and Furious cross over.)**

**Summary: Mr Shue takes the glee club to Rio for a singing competition, whilst in Rio Rachel runs into some trouble.**

**Pairings: Rachel/ Dom Puck/ Letty **

**Friendships: Puckleberry/ Hummleberry and Brian/Rachel**

The glee club sat in the choir room chatting away waiting for Mr Shue to arrive, Rachel was on the Piano practicing her vocals.

''Guys I have some exciting news'' Mr Shue said entering the choir room, everyone became silent and took their seat.

''Okay on word guys RIO'' Mr Shue said unable to contain his excitement

''As much as I love talking about different aspects of the world, however what has Rio got to do with music'' Rachel asked everyone nodded their head with agreement.

''Guy we are going to Rio for a 3 month music competition'' Mr Shue said the minute the words left his mouth the room became erupted with excited screams Santana began crying happy tears.

''Wait How would that be possible we have classes and school'' Rachel said the only one who seemed to be thinking about this logically.

Everyone groaned at Rachel

''Actually I have spoken to Figgins all you need to do is study a while you're in Rio and once you get back you can take some of your test however we will be back before you sit any test's everything is sorted'' Mr Shue said

Rachel fidgeted in her seat, she didn't mind Rio but she would have preferred somewhere like New York.

''Wait what about our parents'' Blaine asked afraid is father wouldn't agree Blaine had just transferred to WMHS.

''No need to worry about that I have already contacted all your parents, the only thing is you all need to pack quickly we leave tomorrow afternoon' 'Mr Shue said dismissing them.

Rachel sighed everyone seemed so excited she wanted to be excited but she thought this was a waste of their precious time they needed to practice and prepare for me important competition than this.

She took her books and watched as everyone talked excitedly and made plans, after her and Finn's break up no one spoke to her much Kurt gave her a smile and spoke to her most of the time, but he was busy with Blaine.

Rachel made her way home; she noticed her father's still had not returned from their trip. She made her way upstairs she immediately began packing she wanted to be prepared even though she had a bad feeling about this trip.

She packed all her skirts knowing it's a very hot country, she packed some dresses once she was done she dropped herself in bed and fell asleep.

**Rachel POV**

The sound of Funny Girl awoke me, I began my daily work out and drank my protein shake once I was done with my shower I wore the perfect travel outfit.

I put on a black knee high skirt with a white blouse and flats, I took my gold star covered suitcase down the stairs, and wow it was heavy.

Once I got down I made sure everything was locked, I stepped outside locked my door and began my walk towards the school with my suitcase.

I noticed the school bus which I guess is taking us to the airport, I saw Mr Shue

''Hey Rachel you're the first one here let me load your bag you can take a seat I will tick you off'' Mr Shue said handing me my ticket as well.

I sighed and sat at the front I watched as everyone began to arrive excitedly holding their friends and chatting.

Once everyone was piled in Mr Shue did a quick head count and we were off to the airport.

I put my head phones in and drowned everyone's voices out.

Once we arrived in the airport everything happened quickly and we were on the plane I had a seat next to the window and an elderly women sat beside me.

I looked around and noticed I was the only one sitting alone the others sat with each other, I felt hurt thinking Mr Shue put me alone on purpose so I don't annoy anyone.

I closed my eyes and fell asleep,

I woke up after the pilot spoke in the intercom letting us know we will be landing.

Once we landed and everyone had taken their luggage's we made our way outside the heat hit me hard it really was hot.

I looked towards the other glee girls who were dresses in short dresses.

''Okay guys we will be stay in a hotel don't put you're standards too high this was all Figgins could afford'' Mr Shue said.

I stared at the people who look very exotic the girl's where beautiful I saw the glee boys minus Blaine and Kurt's jaw's drop at the site of the bikini clad girls.

We all got inside a minibus after a 20minute drive; we arrived in a rundown looking area it was beautiful yet scary looking the car stopped outside a hotel it looked decent but nothing amazing.

The girls complained at how the place looked but it had a great view,

''Okay you all have been partnered with someone to share a room with'' Mr Shue said causing me to inwardly groan

''Rachel and Quinn'' Mr Shue said

''I refuse to room with Quinn Mr Shue'' I said quickly

''And I do not want to share a room with that thing'' Quinn said angrily

''Sorry that's the room plans go get settled in, and you can have a wonder around but stay local'' Mr Shue said Helping miss Pillsbury to her room.

I stomped my foot as I stormed to my room, we were on the 13 floor once I got up I opened the door to see Quinn had already made it before me she was unloading her suitcase

I was glad she hadn't taken the bed near the balcony. I put the suitcase down and decided to take a shower.

''Listen Man-Hands just because we are sharing a room does not mean I like you or ever will'' Quinn said glaring at me

''Oh trust me the feeling is mutual' 'I said slamming the bathroom door.

Once I finished my shower I put on a maroon knee high boob tube dress I paired it with some black gladiators.

Once Quinn went for the shower I unpacked I decided to go for a walk around, I tied my hair in a ponytail and left the room.

Once I eventually got out of the hotel I began to think this was not a good idea to go alone but no like anyone else would come along with me.

I walked through the streets there were a lot of guys and girls staring at me whilst I walked I began to get self-conscious I looked down at my dress I didn't look that bad did I.

Some even glared at me seriously they hated me even when they didn't know me.

I walked for a good 20 minutes before I finally admitted to myself I was lost, the heat was killing me and I was thirsty this is not good.

I looked at my little pouch and nearly slapped myself oh no I forgot my phone.

I walked towards a garage looking place where I heard a lot of cheering I followed the sound until I came into a big open space with cars and a lot of people.

I looked at the cars they looked fast, the girls were dressed in barely their clothes, and I walked forward scared but needed directions back to the hotel.

''Are you here to race'' A deep voice said I looked up and saw a bold man with a goatee and was writing on a clip board

''Excuse me what'' I asked confused

''Oh a newbie'' The man said loudly everyone stopped and stared at me the man looked me up and down and raised his eyebrows

''Yep most definitely a newbie'' The man's name who was Hector said writing something down why did he have a name tag

''Look I don't know what this place is but if you can just direct me back to the hotel I will be on my way'' I said putting my hand on my hip I noticed everyone still staring at me as if I had grown a second head.

''Are you lost little girl'' A voice said I turned around and came face to face with a group of people.

The one in the middle who spoke caught my eye he was hot, he was wearing a white wife beater with worn out jeans.

There was a man next to him who was also very handsome he had dirty blond hair with piercing blue eyes they both were much built.

Next to him was a three beautiful girls, one was curvy and had a white vest with combat shorts and boots. The other girls had long ebony hair she wore a similar outfit to the other girl, the third girl looked like a model she was clad in biker wear, beside her stood an Asian man eating peanuts.

Behind them were four other guys I couldn't see properly.

''Cat got your tongue little girl'' The big man who could probably crush me said he looked like the hulk so muscly and hot

''No and to answer you're previous question I am very lost'' I said not wanted to see intimidated I put my head high had looked them all down not wanting them to sense my fear.

''Well I suggest you get out of here or watch the race'' The curvy girl said annoyed

''Race'' I asked getting confused

''As in drifting seriously'' A guys in the back said

''Isn't that illegal '' I asked getting worried

''Yeah it is you got a problem with that'' The man with the blond hair said defensivly.

''Yes in fact I do now if you don't mind I do not wish to be in the presence of delinquents'' I said attempting to walk off.

I felt someone grab my writs,

''You're not going anywhere little girl'' The hulk guy said as he grabbed my wrist,

''Let go of me you Neanderthal'' I shouted

''You are not going anywhere until the race it over, that way we know you won't go to the police'' He said menacingly.

''Listen here hulk man, I do not have to listen to you I couldn't care less what you brainless criminals do '' I huffed trying to get free.

''Well then you should be fine with watching'' He said dragging me I kicked and fought against him,

''If you don't let me go I will scream'' I warned I got me lungs ready for a scream, but his hand covered my mouth before I could.

''Wow you are loud for such a petit girl'' he said holding me tight.

''Now I will release you as long as you don't scream or run'' He said slowly to me as if I was a child.

I swallowed my pride and nodded he let me go and I huffed.

''Since I am being kidnaped the least you delinquents can do is tell me you're names'' I said causing some of them to laugh

''The names Dominic but call me Dom'' the one in the wife beater said.

''And I'm Brian'' The guy with the dirty blond hair said

''And this is Mia my girlfriend'' Brian said pointing to the beautiful girl with the ebony long hair.

''And I am also Dom's younger sister'' Mia said smiling I nervously returned the smile.

''I'm Letty'' the Curvy tom boy looking one said not smiling.

''And I'm Gisele this is my boyfriend Han'' she said pointing to the Asian guy next to her he nodded towards me.

''And baby girl my name is Roman'' A very hunky man said stepping forward he took my hand and kissed it I blushed and pulled my hand away.

''And I'm Tej'' A boy said saluting me.

''Vince'' another man said gruffly

''Well now that I know all my kidnappers names it will be easier to report you'' I said hands on my hips.

Dominic rolled his eyes,

''Well you definitely are a feisty one what's your name little girl'' Dom asked

''My name is Rachel Barbra Berry, future star'' I said smiling.

''well Rachel you will be here a while so I suggest you get comfortable'' Dom said

I sighed this was going to be a long and wild night

**(A/N there you have it the first chapter please tell me what you think?...REVIEW **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N thank you for reading enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING**

**No one's POV.**

Rachel stood beside a car beyond infuriated, they just told her to stand there and not speak how rude.

Dom looked over to the petit girl as he was talking to Brian, she was hot but very petit he could snap her in two. And let's not forget she was extremely loud for such a small person and she really did talk far too much for her own good.

Dom looked Rachel up and down she had nice tanned legs the dress was very flattering on her she had a pretty and innocent face, Dom caught Rachel's eye and she stuck her tongue out at him.

''Very mature'' Dom muttered to himself

''Dom are you listening'' Brian said

''Yeah listen we go for the red car I will race'' Dom said.

''Fine let get this over with'' Brian said glancing at Rachel he hoped she wouldn't be much of a problem.

Rachel glared at anyone who dared to look at her, she was not okay with this when Mr Shue finds out she isn't back yet she will be dead.

As they were preparing the cars for the big race hector shouted

''GET OUT POLICE ARE COMING' 'Hector shouted,

That's when everything got a little crazy everyone ran to their cars, Rachel screamed as she felt herself being pushed into a car.

''AHHHH LET ME OUT THIS SECOND'' Rachel said thrashing against whoever was holding her; she felt the car moving in a very fast speed.

''Rachel stop trying to punch me'' Brian said holding Rachel's writs.

''Oh my Barbra we are being chased by police stop this car NOW'' Rachel said looking behind her at the police car.

''Calm down'' Mia said from the passenger seat

''Calm down are you crazy I will not be a criminal I have a clean record, oh my god what will my father's think forever a criminal I will never be a star. I will have to get tattoos cut my hair and be on the run forever'' Rachel said sobbing dramatically.

''Are you always this dramatic'' Dom said rolling his eyes

''This is all your fault hulk man if you had let me go I would not be in this position!'' Rachel yelled kicking his chair.

''Brian control her'' Dom said trying to be patient

''Look Rachel the police are gone'' Brian said reassuring the girl, she looked behind her and they had lost the police.

It was when she looked out the window properly to realise how fast they were going

''Oh my not only do you want me to get arrested, you want to kill me as well what is wrong with you people'' Rachel yelled again.

She felt so silly she should have never came out for a stupid walk now what is she going to do.

''You are going to turn around and take me back to the hotel'' I demanded calming myself down

''That is not going to happen little girl'' Dom said calmly as possible

''TURN'' Shouted Rachel

''NO' 'Dom shouted back losing his temper

''Dom please just turn back, the police never saw her take her back'' Mia said pleading with her brother she didn't want this life for the petit girl.

''Fine'' Dom said turning the car.

Rachel visibly relaxed; Brian smiled at Rachel as she calmed down,

''Don't want to sound nosey but why are you in Rio'' Briand asked,

''Well I am in a glee club and my teacher who loves to create teaching moments for himself, thought it would be clever to enter us in some three month music competition in Rio which may I say is ridiculous'' Rachel ranted

Brian was amused; she really did love to state her opinion about everything.

''This is you're stop'' Dom said tiredly

Rachel looked up and saw they had arrived, she jumped out quickly and waved goodbye but Dom already drove off quickly.

She felt strange when she entered the hotel almost sad for some reason.

She entered her room and saw Quinn asleep; it was becoming dark she was lucky she got back before anyone noticed.

She got into her night dress and got into bed, Rachel couldn't help it she really didn't want to admit it but she actually enjoyed what had just happened the thrill of running just the thrill of being in a fast car gave her an adrenaline rush.

She wanted to go back she wished she could, but she shook her head that was silly they were criminals it was wrong, but that didn't stop her from think of Dom sure she couldn't lie she had a small crush on him but that was all.

Rachel eventually fell asleep.

Quinn eventually woke Rachel up my throwing a pillow at her,

''Wake up Man-Hands we have a group meeting'' Quinn said

Rachel got up her bones were aching she was knackered, she got dress in a white knee high summer dress with spaghetti straps, she left her hair down with lose curls and light make up

''Where were you yesterday'' Quinn asked coldly but curious.

''Went for a walk got lost came back'' Rachel said lying smoothly.

''Whatever'' Quinn said flipping her hair and walking out.

Rachel took one last look in the mirror and followed Quinn out,

They met the rest of the glee club in the hotel dining room where they were having the meeting.

''Yo Berry'' Puck said taking the seat next to Rachel,

''Good morning Noah'' Rachel said her 100watt smile in place.

''What did you do yesterday'' Puck asked casually,

''Nothing just went for a walk, and what did you do'' Rachel asked trying to keep the conversation away from her.

''Found some hot Rio girls'' Puck said smirking and licking his lips.

'' Noah must you be so crass '' Rachel said turning away.

''Whatever berry, you wanna hang out tonight '' Puck asked coolly

''Thank you Noah but I think I will pass, I do not want to watch you fawn over women'' Rachel said Puck smirked knowing she knew him too well.

''Suit yourself you will be missing out on some major Puckathrone action'' Puck said kissing his guns.

Rachel rolled her eyes and pretended to listen to Mr Shue, Mr Shue was just giving his usually motivational speeches about being a team.

''Guy you have the day to yourself like I said yesterday stay local and be back by 10'' Mr Shue said dismissing everyone.

**Rachel POV**

I heard some of the girls including Kurt make shopping plans it hurt that they didn't ask me to join.

I walked back into my empty room and decided to do some vocal training, as I tried to keep myself busy my mind kept going back to yesterday's events I wanted to feel like that again what was wrong with me.

I lay down on my bed and read Barbra Streisand's auto biography for an hour, I closed the book unable to concentrate on reading.

I stood up becoming annoyed I decided I was going to go to the race tracks again even though I was scared and this is was so not like me.

I looked down at my clothing; I cannot dress like this I need to fit in more.

I walked to the hallway and found Santana's room I smiled when it opened well she forgot to lock it; I knew Santana will have the clothing I need.

I felt really bad whilst I rummaged through her clothes I found the black skinny jeans and a white vest with the perfect leather jacket combo with boots.

I took the garments into my room trying to calm my breathing this was so wrong, I was only borrowing not stealing.

I wore the clothes feeling weird in them, this definitely was not me, but it was only for today I won't go again.

I left my hair down and made my eye smoky so it stood out more, I looked in the mirror

I looked hot I couldn't even recognise myself but I just didn't look like me but I felt great I will definitely fit in.

Once I left the Hotel my heeled boots clicked on the pavements I never really wear heels so this was new I kept my balance steady as my hips moved side to side.

I tried to remember the way, once I began to hear the cheers I heard yesterday I knew I was in the right place.

I was burning in the leather jacket it was too hot, I shrugged the jacket off and held it on my shoulder as I made my entrance.

I knew everyone was staring at me because I purposely made a lot of noise.

I spotted everyone from yesterday in the centre, I stood in front of them attitude evident in my posture.

I watched all their eyes bulge out, I was beyond satisfied by the reaction

''Rachel'' Mia asked confused.

''Yeah it's me do you like it'' I said smiling

''Sure now what are you doing here'' Dom said his face going back to normal from the shock.

''Just thought I come and watch'' I said shrugging.

''But yesterday you were going crazy '' Brian asked confused.

''Well I did not say I agree with any of this but I just want to see what the fuss is about'' I said trying to defend myself.

''That's what they all say'' Letty said smirking.

''Fine you can watch'' Vince said wanting to get this over with

I watched fascinated as they bet on cars

''So basically whoever wins gets the really nice car'' I asked

''Yeah that's pretty much it'' Dom answered me.

''LETS START!'' Hector yelled.

Who knew coming back would be the worst mistake of my life!

**(HEYA If you are read please do REVIEW)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N thank you for reading and reviewing and I am aware that vin diesel is older than Rachel but it's fanfiction anything can happen and lets just imagine he is young if the pairing is not your taste I am really sorry but just give it a try please )**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING**

**No one's POV.**

Rachel confidently walked towards one of the race cars and opened the passenger's seat and got in,

''No way get out'' Dom said as he got into the driver's seat

''No I want to join you'' Rachel said

''It's too dangerous'' Dom said getting agitated

''Yeah and I don't care, and I thought you are unbeatable so I am sure I will be just fine'' Rachel said doing her seat belt.

''You can stay as long as you keep your mouth shut'' Dom said getting ready.

A girl stood in front of the two cars clad in a bikini, waved the race flag

Once she signalled the flag down the race began.

Rachel held her seat tight she didn't dare look out the window scared she might faint, they were going fast and deep down Rachel knew she was enjoying it.

She looked for the car they were racing, only to see it was actually pretty behind, she looked at Dom whose face was concentrated at the road.

She squealed when the car caught up with them, but Dom accelerated to the finishing line she saw everyone one cheering.

Rachel smiled wildly towards Dom, who slightly returned the smile.

''We won we won'' Rachel said jumping up and down once she got out of the car,

''Actually I won, you just sat in the car'' Dom said raising an eyebrow.

''I love winning'' Rachel said ignoring Dom's comment.

She watched as Dom was handed a bunch of cash, and the keys to the car they betted on.

''Hey Rachel you want to come back to ours for dinner'' Mia asked Rachel kindly

''I would love to'' Rachel said excitedly.

Rachel was pulled by Mia towards her car,

Once they arrived at Mia's place everyone was already there , Rachel walked with Mia she led her into a huge garage with different cars.

''Hey Leon Jesse this is Rachel'' Mia said too two boys Rachel had never seen before.

''Hey'' Leon and Jesse said at the same time from under the hood of the car they were working on.

Rachel gasped when she saw Dom without a shirt, he was toned and muscly and perfect, Dom saw Rachel looking and smirked.

Rachel looked away quickly and followed Mia into the kitchen.

The other girls where in the kitchen cooking and helping,

''Rachel do you eat meat'' Gisele asked from where she was cutting vegetables

''No I'm vegan actually'' Rachel said standing awkwardly in the kitchen not knowing what to do.

''Same so glad I'm not the only vegan around here'' Gisele said.

''hope you like vegan lasagne that's what I'm making'' Gisele said.

''Do you need any help'' Rachel asked walking and standing beside Gisele.

''Just wash the vegetables that's about it I'm pretty much finished'' Gisele said smiling at the petit girl.

Once the girls finished cooking they set the table up in the back garden.

The boys came and everyone took their seats.

''Okay who wants to say grace before we eat' 'Letty asked Rachel was surprised that they actually even said grace.

''Why doesn't the new girl say it'' Leon suggested causing everyone to stare at Rachel.

Rachel swallowed the lump in her throat, she felt so touched she never had dinner with her Father's much because they were always on business trips.

She never really had a real family before, the glee club where hardly a family she always wanted to be a part of something and she felt great around these people.

''I would love to'' Rachel said, everyone took each other's hand

Rachel took Gisele and Brian's hands since they were sitting next to each other.

Rachel thought in her head what to say, she had never said grace before.

She took a breath and began to speak

''Thank you Lord for this food which is set before us, May we use it to nourish our bodies, and thee to nourish our souls? Make us ever more mindful of the needs of others, And thank you lord for making me such a talented individual'' Rachel said finishing causing everyone to laugh at her last statement.

''Lets dig in'' Jesse said starving.

Rachel picked at her food; she never had much of an appetite anymore after Finn broke up with her.

''So Rachel tell us a little about yourself'' Gisele asked interested everyone looked at Rachel.

''Well I have two gay dads, who love me very much I am an exceptional singer who will one day take over Broadway. I am from Lima Ohio which is a very boring place the only interesting thing there is probably just me'' Rachel said all in one breath.

''Where is your mum then'' Letty asked without thinking

''I don't have one'' Rachel said quietly everyone sensed this was a sensitive subjected.

''So do you have a boyfriend'' Roman asked changing the subject,

''Well I did but he broke up with me, for Quinn the school ice queen but I guess it was sort off my fault I kissed his best friend Puck out of anger because I found out he slept with the school bicycle Santana '' Rachel said.

''Wow so much drama'' Jesse said becoming interested.

''Well in a way it was you're fault I mean you kissed his best friend'' Letty said in a bitchy tone.

''I only kissed him because I was angry, and I and Finn were on a break when it happened '' Rachel said defending herself.

''But still it was his best friend'' Mia said quietly

''Yeah but Quinn got pregnant with Finn's best friend Puck which is worse'' Rachel said getting angry that no one seemed to see her side of things.

''I need to go'' Rachel said standing up and leaving this was different though Rachel usually stormed out never got up and walked out.

''Thanks' a lot guys'' Brian said annoyed at Mia and Letty.

As the group sat quietly they were startled by Rachel's piercing scream.

They all ran to the front only to see Rachel being pushed into a black van by lance Tran.

Dom ran towards the car, it was too late it already sped away with Rachel's screams echoing.

The group stood in shock,

Dom went towards his car in anger,

''Dom we need to talk about this you can't just go after the car, we need a plan'' Han said speaking logic.

Dom kicked his car and followed the rest into the garage.

**A/N heya please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**(heya don't worry in this story Rachel will definitely will be a badass but she will evolve into one in time anyway enjoy )**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything**

**Rachel POV**

I woke up with a piercing headache, what happened last night I tried to move around only to find something holding me down.

I slowly opened my eyes I was in what looked like an abandoned warehouse, I looked down I was tied down to a chair.

It all came back to me I was angry and left Mia's place when someone asked for direction, me being the good girl Rachel thought I try to help, the so called nice gentlemen who push me into a car.

There was a crash and the warehouse doors opened three sports car's drove in with one motorbike,

I gulped as the cars stopped a bunch of different people came out; they looked like people you would not mess with.

An Asian man stood in front of me, I will admit he was cute but evil all at the same time

The man smirked at me,

''You just watch when my father's find out you kidnapped me, they are lawyers and you are in so much trouble''! I yelled trying to break free.

There was a chorus of laughter,

''There will be no need to call your father's on us, we will let you go but we make a deal first'' He said smirking menacingly.

''Yeah like I'm going to make a deal with the devil'' I snapped back.

''I know we got off on the wrong foot maybe kidnapping was slightly extreme, let's start again my name is Johnny Tran'' He said stepping close his mouth twitching as if he was not used to being nice .

''Well Johnny you better untie me if you think we are going to come to any agreement about anything'' I said defiantly.

''You are a difficult one, untie her'' Johnny said towards one of his goons.

''And do not bother running Rachel, you won't make it far'' Johnny said how the hell did he know my name.

Once I was untied I rubbed my wrists they had gone red I stood up, I desperately wanted to run but that would not be smart.

''Well what the hell do you want with me'' I said putting my hands on my hips I will not allow him to intimidate me.

''It's simple Rachel we want you to get Dominic Toretto to fall in love with you, and be a part of their team'' Johnny said casually

''Really and what's the catch'' I asked not liking any of this.

''Well once he actually falls in love with you, you will break his heart and join us that way he will declare war on us and that's when we strike and kill him and the rest'' Johnny said coolly as if his plan was not psychotic.

''No way will I take part in a plan to kill someone, why would you want them dead'' I asked trying not to freak out.

''I never said you had much of a choice, if you do not comply my dear Rachel I will kill you're little glee club'' Johnny said a glint of insanity in his eye's

I gasped covering my mouth with my hand,

''No you wouldn't, how the hell do you know about them'' I asked getting scared.

''I have my ways Rachel never underestimate me'' Johnny said stepping into my comfort zone and stroking my cheek.

''Follow the plan and no one will get hurt in your little club, and then you will be free all you have to do is gain their trust'' Johnny said.

I slapped his hand away from my face,

''Please just let me go, find someone else'' I said sounding pathetic.

''Oh Rachel do I need to bring you're dear father's into this'' Johnny said getting impatient.

''you wouldn't dare'' I shouted fighting back tears.

'' I just found out there in Florida at the moment like I said Rachel do not underestimate me '' Johnny said calmly.

I gasped he knew where they were, it was then I realised he was really dangerous.

''Fine'' I said through gritted teeth allowing the tears to run down my cheek.

''what was that'' Johnny said smirking

''I said fine I will do it, but you will stay away from my club and fathers'' I shouted.

''And Rachel if you dare to double cross me, it will only take a second for me to send someone to kill you're precious club and Fathers'' Johnny said seriously.

I nodded numbly,

''Now my brother Lance will drop you back to Mia's you will go and tell them we said and did nothing just a mistake of identity understand Rachel'' Johnny said.

''Yes'' I said quietly.

''Good glad we had this talk, and Rachel I will be keeping an eye on you'' Jonny said pushing me towards the car.

Once I was dropped off, I stopped crying as I was roughly pushed out of the car, I wiped my tears and heard voices coming from Mia's garage.

**No on POV **

Dominic and Vince were arguing about why Lance would take Rachel, and were she could be their argument stopped when someone cleared their throats.

Everyone turned towards the garage door where they saw Rachel standing,

''Rachel'' Mia said running towards the petit girl, the rest went to Rachel crowding her and asking different questions all at once.

''shut up!'' Dom yelled at everyone.

Dom pulled Rachel away from them she looked like she had just seen a ghost.

Dom sat Rachel down on a chair in the garage,

''Rachel what happened'' Brian asked softly as they stood in front of her.

Suddenly Rachel started laughing which startled everyone,

''Oh nothing, they thought I was someone else apparently it was a mistake of identity they were very nice dropped me right back anyway I best get going but I will come back tomorrow if that's okay with you all of course'' Rachel said smiling brightly.

The group looked at each other confused,

''Yeah that's fine Rachel but are you sure they didn't hurt you'' Jesse asked looking at her with concern.

''Oh not of course not, they were surprisingly very nice I better be off before Mr Shue gets suspicious I will see you guys tomorrow bye'' Rachel said walking out quickly.

''Okay what just happened '' Tej asked

''I have no idea but she seems fine, I'm sure they just thought she was someone else'' Letty said shrugging her shoulder's.

Everyone still seemed concerned for the petit diva.

**Rachel POV**

''_Thou shall not lie_

_Thou shall not lie_

_Thou shall not lie''_

Those quotes ran through my mind as I was curled into a ball on my hotel room bed crying, I got back about an hour ago Quinn was not here , which meant it was safe to cry.

I had actually spent 10 minutes puking my guts out; I cannot believe that I had not only put the glee club in danger but also my father's.

I thought that I was actually beginning to fit in somewhere people I could actually call family, now I have to use them because some psycho wants them dead.

I thought about Dom, I didn't want to use him I had a big crush on him of course I would want him to love me but not like this I didn't want to do this.

I knew there was no way out I could not risk my Father's lives or the clubs they were innocent.

I buried my head on my pillow as a round of fresh tears began,

**(Heya please review their will be a lot of twists and turns in this story and be ready for badass berry )**


	5. Chapter 5

**(heya I know the title says Rachel's drift it will be mainly about racing though and some parts about drifting )**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything**

**Rachel POV**

I woke up the next morning my head pounding; I looked to Quinn's bed she was still asleep.

I got dressed and quickly made my way to Kurt's room; I put yesterday's events in the back of my mind I couldn't think about it now.

I knocked on Kurt's door he shared with Artie; Kurt opened the door he was fully dressed he smiled brightly at me which put me at ease.

''Good morning Rachel, what are you doing here'' Kurt asked,

''Kurt I was wondering if you would come shopping with me I need a new wardrobe'' I asked fidgeting.

''About time, you're clothes where becoming ridiculous Diva lets go'' Kurt said clapping his hand excitedly,

We linked our arms and began walking, we walked silently to the local mall it was big and I knew exactly what I was looking for.

''Rachel can I ask you a question'' Kurt said as we entered the mall.

''Sure'' I said looking around

''Where have you been going these last two days'' Kurt asked curious.

''No where just exploring Rio'' I said casually as we entered a shop.

''Okay Kurt the look I'm going for is biker yet badass sexy'' I said looking through leather trousers.

I looked at Kurt whose face resembled shock.

''who are you and what have you done with Rachel'' Kurt said grabbing my shoulders.

''Kurt I know it's different but please help'' I asked smiling.

''Okay we are going to make you look sexy'' Kurt said getting into shopping mode.

I tried on many outfits I brought three pairs of leather pants and tank tops with two leather jackets.

''okay now we need dresses and skirts'' Kurt said pulling me into another shop.

I wore ten different dresses; I picked a black lace dress which was above my knees with matching 1inch heels. I brought a sexy red dress, and different types of skirts.

''okay shoe's next'' Kurt said as we entered a show shop.

I brought biker boots, and different pairs of heeled boots and heels.

Once we were done we went back to the hotel.

''I have never done so much shopping in my life'' I said as we sat in my room, Quinn was not there.

There was a knock on my door, Kurt ran and opened it.

''Yo Berry'' Puck said entering the room.

''Hello Noah'' I said packing my new clothes away and taking out the clothes I was going to wear.

''Berry we want in on whatever you're up to'' Puck said pointing to him and Kurt who nodded his head.

I gulped

''I have no idea what you are referring to'' I said trying to sound nonchalant

''Bullshit Berry you don't wake up one day and decide to change your wardrobe and you have been acting differently'' Puck said sitting on Quinn's bed.

I grimaced wishing I didn't have to do this,

''Okay what I am about to tell you will stay between us understand'' I said seriously.

They both nodded.

''A few blocks from here they hold races dangerous races where they block the streets and bet on money and cars'' I said slowly.

''Badass'' Puck said Kurt look shocked.

''How did you get involved in it'' Kurt asked.

''By accident I got lost and ended up there, and made some friends if you want to come tonight I suggest you look the part'' I said to them both they nodded eagerly.

''This shit is gonna be off the chain'' Puck said high fiving Kurt who actually looked excited.

''meet me outside the hotel at 8'' I said as they left.

I felt like a weight had been lifted of my shoulder's maybe with them around I can have someone to talk to.

I shook my head as I remembered I had a plan to stick to as much as it killed me to have to go through with it I didn't have much choice.

I had a shower and got dressed.

I wore a short skirt I just brought it was black and went to my thighs above my knee.

I matched it with a white tank top and my new Leather jacket I had already returned Santana's clothes without her knowing.

I curled my hair and kept my makeup light, I wore one of my heel boots I added a little chain to my skirt to complete the look.

I looked into the mirror I honestly couldn't recognize myself I looked sexy and badass.

I smiled, my smile faded as I remembered what I had to do. I sneaked out of the hotel and waited for the boys.

I gasped when I saw Kurt he was wearing the same attire when the boys did their mash up his leather jacket white wife beater black jeans which boots. And his hair was spiked up he looked hot.

Puck came out behind him with his normal wife beater and faded jeans he didn't bother with a jacket.

''Shit Berry you looking hot'' Puck said looking me up and down.

''I never thought you had it in you Diva wow'' Kurt said smiling.

''Guy we need to go '' I said walking they followed me silently as we made turns.

''Oh and by the way this is all illegal just to let you know'' I said warning them as we neared the place.

Kurt squeaked but kept silent, Puck just smirked.

''its time'' I whispered plastering a fake smirk as I strutted in, the music was blaring loudly cool cars everywhere.

And barely dressed women for some reason this felt like home, I looked towards Puck who was smirking at the girls.

Kurt looked nervous but calm.

I spotted Dom and his crew, I began feeling sick as I made my way to them I pushed the feeling away and strutted towards them.

''Hey'' I said causing Dom to turn around as did the rest, Dom looked me up and down his eyes piercing through my body just him looking at me was enough to make me go weak.

''Rachel who are you're friends'' Dom asked sizing up Puck they were having a staring competition typical.

''This is my friends Noah, but call him Puck and this is Kurt'' I said

Once everyone was done introducing themselves, I noticed Puck smirking at Letty who in return began flirting with her eyes.

''How do we know we can trust them'' Vince asked angrily.

''Where pretty harmless trust me'' Kurt said

''We just wanted to see where Rachel kept running to'' Puck said still staring at Letty.

I rolled my eyes.

''So whose racing'' I asked

''I am '' Letty said smirking at Puck,

''you wanna join me tough guy'' Letts said walking past Puck and touching his arm

''Hell yeah'' Puck said walking after her.

I stared at Kurt who walked off towards a car and began appraising it, didn't know he liked cars.

''You're friends seem cool enough'' Brian said from where he was holding Mia.

I stared at the group in front of me I really want to tell them but I just couldn't.

''Dom I wanted to talk to you alone'' I said smirking slightly,

Dom raising his eyebrow and smirked,

I walked to a secluded place where he followed after me.

''What do you want to talk about'' Dom asked leaning against the wall

''I want you to teach me how to Race and Drift'' I asked confidently

''And what makes you think, you have what it takes'' Dom asked challengingly

''I know I do, just teach me'' I said walking towards him.

''Are you sure because once you're in that's it then'' Dom said towering over me.

''I know what I'm doing'' I said crossing my arms around my chest.

''Fine I will teach you, starting tomorrow morning come to Mia's place,'' Dom said walking off.

I breathed out in relief I guess I was getting somewhere; all I needed to do was earn their trust.

I followed after him, I spotted Kurt who was surrounded my girls who were pulling his cheek he looked pretty happy even though he was gay.

I saw Puck and Letty making out well that was quick.

I stared at Dom who was talking to Mia, I looked across the area and spotted one on Johnny's men he smirking at me, now I knew what Johnny meant about I will always be watched.

I gulped and turned away, this was going to be one hell of a roller coaster.

**(A/N heya I know short I will update in a couple of hours please REVIEW)**


	6. Chapter 6

**(Heya make sure you REVIEW PLEASE)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything**

**No one POV**

As Rachel walked to Mia's house the next day she thought about yesterday it was a good success she was glad that Kurt and Noah got along with everyone, she knew they would be going again tonight she was nervous about her lesson with Dom.

She knocked lightly on the door; Letty opened the door and smiled at Rachel.

''Hey girl Dom is in the garage waiting for you'' Letty said who seemed very happy; Rachel guessed it was because of Puck.

''Thank you'' Rachel said making her way into the garage; she was wearing a black tank top with beige shorts.

Once she entered she saw Han and Dom with Brian and Mia, they were talking in hush tones and Mia didn't look happy.

''Hey guys'' Rachel said timidly.

''Hey Rachel'' Mia said before walking out.

''Is she okay'' Rachel asked

''Yeah she is fine'' Brian said going after Mia.

''Thought you might not show'' Dom said he was wearing a white wife beater showing his nice arms Rachel looked away before she started drooling.

''Like I said I am serious about this shall we begin'' I said confidently.

Dom and Han shared a look which made Rachel uncomfortable she felt like they were hiding something from her.

''Yeah Han will join us we will go to were the Races usually take place its open space will make it easier to teach you'' Dom said wiping his hand with a cloth.

He led me to a cool red sports car,

''Wow '' I said as we got in I was made to sit in the back.

We drove to the race area as I got out of the car I was confused, when I saw three other cars.

The whole Toretto crew was there.

''I thought it was just us'' I asked confused towards Dom and Han.

The expression on all their faces told me this was not a friendly meeting.

''What did Lance want from you, and don't give us that bullshit about mistake of identity'' Vince said through gritted teeth.

Rachel tried to keep her composure calm she was shaking on the inside,

''Why would I lie'' Rachel asked sounding offended by the accusation.

''We just want to know what really happened'' Dom said stepping forward.

''Listen I promise nothing happened why can't you just take my word for it'' Rachel said her eye's shinning with sincerity in her head she knew it was fake but she couldn't risk the lives of her Father's or the club.

''Look guys she is telling the truth'' Mia said standing next to Rachel.

''Were going to put our trust in you Rachel because you're a great girl, but if you are lying just come clean now'' Brian said.

''Honestly what do you want me to do I am telling the truth, you guys are like family to me even though I haven't known you long I just feel wanted and liked when I'm around you all, I feel like I'm at home'' Rachel said sincerely that part was completely true she did like them all.

''I believe you'' Letty said going up to Rachel and hugging her it was rare for them see Letty being nice to someone.

''Thank you'' Rachel said trying to keep her tears at bay she hated lying to them.

''Alright Rachel I think you're ready to learn you have my respect and trust'' Dom said smirking at her.

Rachel's heart swelled at his words she walked happily to driver's side of the car and got in; once Dom was in the passenger side she began to get nervous.

They were alone this time,

**Rachel POV**

''Okay I want you to accelerate slowly not to fast you need to learn how to have steady hands first'' Dom said.

After two hour's I eventually got the hang of it.

He allowed me to drive back to Mia's we got out alone in the garage.

''So how did I do'' I asked walking close to him.

''You're a natural, but you still need more lessons '' Dom said

''Well I'm lucky I have such a great teacher'' I said flirting trying to up my game I needed to get him to want me and I needed to be quick.

Dom smirking and put his hands on my hips, my knees went weak at his touch.

This just wasn't me and deep down I knew it but there was not time to be me I had to do this.

I crashed my lips to his; the kiss was full of passion and power before we could deepen the kiss it was interrupted by some laughter.

We broke apart and saw the gang standing by the garage door.

I blushed furiously at being caught

''Knew it was going to happen sooner or later'' Leon said high fiving Jesse.

''Welcome to the family officially now'' Roman said laughing at me and Dom.

Dom pulled me beside him holding my waist tightly; I felt right for once I knew I belonged here.

I felt my phone buzz I opened it,

Kurt: Get your ass back to the hotel Mr Shue is looking for you.

''Shit'' I said as I snapped my phone shut.

''You okay baby'' Dom said causing me to blush.

''yeah I have to go Mr Shue is looking for me'' I said pulling away giving him a light kiss on the lips.

I heard everyone whistle I laughed and pulled away.

''See you later tonight'' I said

''Rachel no races tonight we are having a party here, make sure you bring puck and Kurt'' Letty said winking.

''Okay see you later'' I said walking out.

Once I was out of sight I puked my guts out, I slid down against the wall feeling light headed I couldn't do this.

I admitted to myself I was in love with Dom I can't betray him, the faces of my father's flashed through my head.

I stood up and carried on walking I knew that I had made a deal with the devil and there was no going back.

Once I got back to the hotel we met in the hotel dining room for a meeting.

''Rachel I'm glad you finally decided to join us'' Mr Shue said irritated.

I didn't say anything I just took my seat in between Noah and Kurt.

''Guys tonight party at Mia's'' I whispered to Kurt and Noah they nodded their head eagerly.

''Okay guys tomorrow night we are having a sing off competition between the groups it's only a friendly competition'' Mr Shue said I groaned dam It meant I couldn't go to the races tomorrow.

''Now the Solo will go to Mercedes'' Mr Shue said handing Mercedes a piece of paper.

''Wait you said I get the solo before we came'' I said confused.

''Well I changed my mind'' Mr Shue said rolling his eyes.

''But you promised'' I said getting angry,

''Well Rachel you can't have everything stop being a child'' Mr Shue said getting angry.

''Well screw you and this dam club'' I said storming out, that felt good I haven't stormed out in a while.

I went into my room and slammed my door shut, I sat on my bed thinking I really need to learn how to race by next week I decided to ditch the silly competition tomorrow I couldn't care less.

At this point people's lives were in danger and I needed to think quickly about what my plan of action will be.

I know double crossing Johnny will not be the best option I needed to find a blind spot I needed to outsmart him somehow.

I threw my head back in frustration, I guess either way I would be involved in murder if I save the Toretto's I will kill the club and my Father's I guess my Fathers are more important than all of them put together.

''Man-Hands why are you crying'' Quinn asked I didn't even hear her enter.

''None of your business'' I said turning around and looking at the ceiling.

''Whatever'' Quinn said plopping herself on her bed.

I decided to call my father's I picked my phone up and dialled their number.

''Hello princess'' my daddy's voice rang through the phone, I smiled warmly happy to hear his voice.

''Hey Daddy how are you, how is dad are you still in Florida'' I asked all at once.

''Slow down princess your dad is well he is at work, yes we are still in Florida how is Rio we miss you'' My daddy said some tears run down my cheek.

''Rio is interesting, I miss you guys more'' I said trying not to break down.

''How long are you staying in Florida for'' I asked hoping they would leave soon.

''Well actually we were meant to leave three days ago, but a young man named Johnny Lance offered as an extension more money and everything his father owns the law firm'' my hand tightened on the phone as I froze in shock Johnny Lance was keeping my Father's there so he was closer than I thought.

''I have to go I love you Daddy please stay safe'' I said cutting the phone. I ran to the bathroom locked the door and slid down I was at complete loss I definitely did underestimate Johnny, he was beyond serious about this.

I decided to turn off my emotional side as I stood and stared at myself in the mirror.

I came to the decision that my Father's lives where more important than anyone else's I couldn't and wouldn't double cross Johnny my father's don't deserve to die.

I wiped my eyes and exited the toilet.

I got dressed in my lace black dress which was over my knees. I paired it with red hot heels and tied my hair in a ponytail.

The dress was backless with long tight lace sleeves and you could see a little of my red lace bra.

I did my eyes Smokey and sexy with dark blood red lips.

I walked out and met Kurt and Noah whose eyes bulged out at the sight of me.

I strutted down the street with confidence even though inside a part of me was dying.

Once we reached Mia's house we could hear the music blasting I knocked on the door as my fate waiting on the other side.

I knew the second I stepped in their will be no going back from my plan.

**( A/n hey if you are reading please do REVIEW)**


	7. Chapter 7

**(Heya make sure you REVIEW PLEASE and warning there will be mild swearing nothing bad )**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything**

**Rachel POV**

Once Dom opened the door, he grabbed me by the waist and pulled me in he kissed me softly.

I heard Kurt gasp I turned around taking in Noah and Kurt's shocked faces,

I giggled

''Don't worry guys he is my boyfriend I don't do this with every guy'' I said reassuring them, they visibly relaxed.

I watched Letty Grab Noah, Kurt was pulled away by Leon and Jesse.

''I never knew I was you're boyfriend'' Dom said smirking at me.

''Oh if you don't want to be it's fine'' I said attempting to pull away, my heart sinking.

''I'm just playing with you Rach, you know your my girl'' Dom said pulling me closer trailing kissing down my neck.

''Did I mention how sexy you look'' Dom whispered huskily in my ear.

''Okay love birds break it up, I want to dance with Rachel'' Mia said pulling me from Dom.

I laughed and followed her to the centre where everyone was dancing.

I began dancing to the beat,

''So do you really like Dom'' Mia asked as she danced opposite.

''I think it's more than like'' I said

''He is my brother Rach and I have noticed he is different with you, he really does care about you a lot'' Mia said I felt the guilt inside me grow.

''where is the bathroom'' I asked feeling faint.

''Upstairs third door on the left'' Mia said.

I walked through the people and made my way to the bathroom; I closed the door and controlled my breathing.

I dabbed my face with some water, and focused on my breathing once I felt better I opened the door and saw Dom leaning near the door.

''You okay baby'' Dom asked taking my hand.

''Yeah just feeling a little light headed that's all'' I said casually.

''Why don't you come lay down for a while'' He pulled my hand towards a room once we entered I could tell it was his.

Typical boy room slightly messy with a king size bed and car posters everywhere,

''I really don't feel like sitting down'' I said pulling him by the shirt and kissing him, he picked me up and softly dropped me on the bed.

I giggled as he nibbled on my ear, he rest between my legs

He brought his lips back to mine; he deepened the kiss as our tongues fought for dominance he won of course.

I moaned into his mouth as I felt his arousal against my core, I gasped and broke the kiss.

I got up halfway causing him to get up,

''You okay baby'' he asked slightly breathless.

''I'm still a virgin'' I said quietly,

''That's okay we don't have to do anything until you're ready'' Dom said kissing me softly.

''No you don't understand it's not just that'' I said getting up from the bed.

I could feel myself losing it,

''what the hell Rach'' Dom asked confused.

''I didn't have a choice you have to understand its killing me Dom'' I said wanting to pull my hair out.

''Whoa okay calm down what the fuck are you taking about'' Dom said standing in front of Rachel.

''Please Dom listen to me please don't get angry okay I really love you as crazy as it sounds I would never hurt you or anyone'' I said getting a little hysterical,

''Listen Rach I love you too but seriously what is going on'' Dom said trying to control his anger.

''Okay but you need to promise me that you won't get mad '' I said nervously tears running down my cheeks to say I was scared was an understatement.

''I'm sorry Rach but I can't promise you that'' Dom said honestly.

''Just sit down and let me explain please'' Rachel said

Dom sighed and sat on the edge of his bed,

Rachel took a breath and explained her encounter with Johnny, before she could finished Dom was up he punched the wall creating a hole.

Rachel gasped.

''VINCE WAS FUCKING RIGHT WHEN HE SAID WE COULDN'T TRUST YOU!'' Dom yelled at me,

I let out a sob.

''No Dom you don't understand please let me finish'' I tried to plead with him; before I could tell him Johnny threatened me he grabbed my upper arm roughly.

''Dom please stop listen to me'' I tried pulling away but he had a tight grip he pulled me down the stairs roughly.

I watched as he shut the music everyone stared at us in shock most gasped when they saw me I must have looked a mess crying hysterically.

''I WANT EVERYONE OUT PARTY IS OVER'' Dom shouted,

''NOW'' he repeated when no one moved, everyone got out except the gang and Kurt and Puck.

Dom roughly pushed me to the living room floor I yelped.

''What the fuck man'' I heard Puck yell.

''She is working for Johnny the time Lance took her, he made a deal with her she was going to win our trust then drop us for Johnny so he could kill us'' Dom explained to the group.

I cried frustrated at the fact he didn't let me finish the story, I know his anger at me betraying him wouldn't allow him to listen to me.

''You bitch, we trusted you'' I turned seeing Letty being held back by Puck.

''Johnny I wonder what he promised you in return Rachel was it money'' Dom said hurt and anger flashing in his eye.

''IT'S NOT LIKE THAT'' I screamed hysterically,

''You need to leave'' Mia said slowly.

''No you need to listen to me I need to explain'' I said standing slowly I felt wobbly and weak.

''Explain what exactly we let you in and you were going to fuck us over'' Vince said clenching his fists.

''Just leave Rach and don't bother coming back'' Dom said trying to control his anger.

I looked at someone who would listen, Kurt and Puck shook their heads,

''You played us for fools'' Roman said shaking his head.

''I know you were crazy Berry but that's just a step too far'' Puck said holding Letty.

''You would stoop so low to actually get someone killed'' Kurt said in disgust.

I knew it looked bad, I shook my head numbly I did it too protect them.

I got tired of trying to explain myself I was just tired of everything I numbly walked to the door.

'' I mean what I said Dom I would never hurt you or anyone I love you'' I whispered but loud enough for them to hear I slowly opened the door and walked out I took my heels off and walked bare foot, I didn't really have a destination in mind.

I just walked aimlessly, once Johnny finds out I know he will kill my Father's.

I quickly snapped my phone opened and dialled my Father's number, no one answered I balanced myself against a wall.

Tonight was a big mistake now they were all against me now, not only did I sign my Father's death certificate but I lost the one person I actually loved.

If only they didn't jump to conclusions, if only they didn't think the worst of me.

I leaned my head against the wall I needed them to listen to me I would not risk my father's lives just because they refuse to listen.

I am Rachel Berry and they sure as hell will listen.

I got up and marched back to Mia's place, this was a life and death situation and it sure as hell will not be taken lightly by me.

I heard Dom's loud voice booming from the garage I marched right in without knocking.

''What the fuck are you doing back'' Tej snapped.

''Shut the fuck up all of you, and listen to me carefully you can hate me as much as you want but I came clean and I told you the only reason I even agreed with it was because he threatened the lives of my father's and the glee club. SO DO NOT FOR A SECOND TRY TO JUDGE MY ACTIONS WITHOUT GETTING THE FULL FACTS!'' I yelled.

''AND NOW HE IS GOING TO KILL MY FATHER'S SO YOU ALL DON'T NEED TO WORRY YOUR FUCKING SAFE'' I shouted through tears as I ran out of the garage.

I didn't stop until I reached my hotel room I collapsed on my bed loud sobs racking my body, I didn't care if Quinn was asleep or if she heard me.

I decided I need to confront Johnny myself maybe if he kills me he won't kill my father's.

I jumped up and left the hotel again, the only problem was I need to find Johnny and his crew

And I knew exactly who to ask I smirked a life for a life right, no one would miss me.

**(A/N woah drama poor Rachel who will save the suicidal and slightly going crazy Rachel?**


	8. Chapter 8

**(Heya back from work excited to update this hope you enjoy )**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything **

**Rachel POV**

My heels clicked as I walked towards the racing area I could hear the music blaring, I walked straight to the person I needed to speak to.

''Hector come with me now'' The tone in my voice was enough for him to follow me.

''I thought Dom said you guys weren't racing today'' Hector said checking his clip board,

''Were not I need to know where I can find Jonny Tran'' I said getting to the point.

''Erm Rachel I don't think it's a good idea to get involved with Jonny'' Hector said scratching the back of his neck nervously.

''Listen just tell me where I can find him, I can take care of myself'' I said beginning to lose my temper.

''Okay chill he and his crew hang out in an abandoned warehouse just ten minutes from here, just keep walking straight trust me you won't miss it'' Hector said he still looked unsure.

''Thank you'' I said walking off

''Rachel, be careful '' Hector said as I left

I walked for ten minutes like Hector told me to, and he was right there was a big building which looked abandoned I could hear car engines and music playing.

My hands began to get sweaty as I got closer to the building, I held my head high pushing my nerves in the back of my mind this was it.

I pushed the door opened and the room stilled; I swallowed a lump in my throat as I saw Johnny glare at me.

''Ah Rachel you just couldn't follow simple instructions could you, now you must pay the price'' Johnny said getting off his motorbike.

''Just kill me okay leave everyone else out of this'' I said confidently,

His laugh echoed through the warehouse his goons joined in, I felt myself shrinking smaller as they laughed at my despair.

''Call your father's Rachel'' Johnny said smirking.

I quickly took my phone out and dialled my Father's number.

''Hello'' I said the phone was silent.

''R R Rachel'' I heard my father's broken voice his voice sounded pained.

''Daddy where are you, are you okay'' I asked tears running down my cheek as I franticly waited for a reply.

''Star we love you so much'' My daddy said his voice breaking.

''Daddy where is dad what is going on'' I said shouting into the phone,

''Princess it's too late I couldn't save him I love you Rachel remember that we will look down upon you always '' Daddy said his voice breaking in pain.

I heard too gun shots and the phone went silent.

''NOOOOOOOOO'' I screamed into the phone falling to my knees,

''Their dead dear'' A voice laughed into the phone and it went dead.

''No no no'' I kept repeating shaking my head staring at my phone.

''I warned you Rachel'' I faintly heard Johnny say.

I heard a crash I didn't care to look up and what was happening, as I continued to cry.

**No on POV**

Dom and the Toretto team crashed into the Tran territory, they went to look for Rachel Hector told them she went to see Johnny.

The Tran goons took out their guns as the Toretto team did the same gun's shots were all around,

The group spotted Rachel with her head in her hands crying hysterically staring at her phone.

Dom and Johnny battled it out with fists, Dom was on top of Johnny serving blow after blow.

Rachel eyes turned ice cold as her eyes caught a gun on the floor, she watched numbly at the chaos around her.

Rachel stood up slowly and grabbed the gun, she found her target she pointed the gun and pulled the trigger,

Shot after shot Rachel didn't stop, movement seemed to stop in the room.

Dom had moved away from Johnny as Rachel continued to shoot at Johnny's now dead body.

Everyone watched in slow motion as the gun dropped from Rachel's hand and she collapsed.

Most of Tran's goons got away, including Tran's brother Lance.

Dom grabbed the now unconscious Rachel before she hit the floor.

Kurt and Puck like the rest of the crew came out of their shock and surrounded Dom.

''We need go'' Dom said picking Rachel up bridal style and placing her in his car.

The rest quietly followed after Dom,

Once Dom got home he placed Rachel on his coach as the rest arrived,

He kissed her forehead gently,

''They killed her father's'' Brian said confirming everyone's suspicious as he got off the phone.

''Shit'' Puck said

Kurt held the wall for support he couldn't believe the Berry's where dead Kurt knew Rachel treasured them.

Knowing Rachel wont wake up anytime soon, Dom picked her up and took her to his room laying her down on his bed he pulled her shoes off and placed the blanket on her.

''This is bad Dom, this is fucking bad'' Letty said as she paced everyone nodded in agreement.

''Fuck Letty I know okay'' Dom said punching the wall in frustration and anger.

''Listen guys arguing is not gonna help sleep it off everyone'' Mia said knowing nobody was thinking straight.

''Kurt you can take the guest room, I'm guessing Puck you'll be sharing with Letty'' Mia said grabbing Brain's hand for support even though she was trembling.

Letty nodded and everyone made their way to their rooms.

''Dom rest please'' Mia said to her brother who was gazing out the window.

He didn't answer her; Mia sighed and followed Brian up.

Brian startled everyone as he woke everyone up; he collected Dom from the garage knowing he didn't get any sleep.

''Why did you wake us up'' Leon said rubbing his eyes.

Everyone gathered in the living room wanting to know what Brian was so frantic about, Rachel still hadn't awoken.

''You guy have to see this'' Brian said turning the TV on.

It was a news broadcast,

Everyone gasped as they saw what it was about,

''Rachel Berry wanted for the murder of Johnny Tran as the gun and her prints were found in the scene on the crime'' The new reporter said a high school picture of Rachel was shown she looked sweet innocent smiling.

''FUCK SHIT WE FORGOT TO HIDE THE GUN'' Dom shouted angrily,

''I don't want to go to prison'' A small voice said everyone turned around and saw Rachel she stood motionless as she stared at the small TV screen.

''Babe you're not going anywhere'' Dom said pulling her to him he held her as she cried into his chest.

''He killed them Dom he killed my Father's I killed him for them'' Rachel said crying into Dom's chest,

''Shhh babe it's okay don't worry I'm going to protect you'' Dom said holding her tighter.

Tears fell from Mia's eyes freely as did Kurt's, Letty was trying to keep a calm face but the tear's building up in her eyes betrayed her.

**( wow drama what will happen to Rachel? What will become of the glee club when they find out? Rachel wanted for murder? No way lol anyway I will update in a bit and BTW there is going to be a HUGE twist in this story :D) **

**REVIEW PLEASE **


	9. Chapter 9

**(Heya update time Lea Michele and her BF broke up so sad hate break ups hope she pulls through… Anyway enjoy)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything **

**No one POV**

When Rachel's tears subsided, she suddenly pulled away from Dom,

''This is all your fault'' Rachel whispered coldly,

Dom didn't speak,

''If I never met any of you my Father's would have still been alive, I hate you'' Rachel said her eyes cold and emotionless as she walked out of the room.

Dom made a move to go after,

''Let me talk to her Dom please'' Brian said stopping Dom,

Dom just nodded his head, as Brian went after Rachel.

**Glee club hotel No one POV**

The glee club had gathered in Mr Shue's room having a meeting about where Rachel, Puck and Kurt had disappeared to.

''Mr Shue you have to see this'' Ms Pillsbury said bursting into the room,

_The glee club looked confused as Ms Pillsbury turned the TV on and went to the news channel._

''_Good morning I am Debra Moore reporting from Rio, The body of Johnny Lance has been recovered in an abandoned warehouse he died from ten gunshot wounds. The police have recovered a gun and determined the suspect a young girl from Lima Ohio named Rachel Berry she is now on the wanted list if you know or see Rachel Berry we advise you to contact the number below as she is very dangerous'' The news reporter said showing a high school picture of Rachel._

The glee club gasped their jaws dropping, Mr Shue sat on a chair for support he felt sick.

Once the news report finished Ms Pillsbury turned the TV off wiping her tears,

''No way'' Quinn said her face gone pale,

Santana was the first one in the bathroom being sick, just the thought of Rachel being a murder was enough to make everyone's tummy churn.

''Oh my god'' Mr Shue said putting his head in his hand,

''We need to call her father's'' Mr Shue said standing up,

Ms Pillsbury shook her head more tears falling

''Their dead'' Ms Pillsbury said causing everyone to gasp again,

''Oh no not Rachel'' Quinn said still not being able to comprehend what she had seen.

''They must have it all wrong, Rachel wouldn't hurt a fly'' Blaine said standing up,

''Her finger prints where all over the gun'' Ms Pillsbury said,

''Dam where is Kurt'' Blaine said worried

''Where is Puck where is Rachel where are they'' Quinn said becoming a little hysterical.

''Wow she really is crazy'' Sam said still shocked.

''Shut up frog lips'' Santana snapped angrily at the blond.

''Why do you care Satan you hate her'' Mercedes said rolling her eyes she was just worried about her best friend Kurt.

''Listen I never hated her okay maybe envied, but she does not deserve this is Rachel she was meant to make it big she is not meant to be a wanted criminal something is not right'' Santana said sitting next to Britney who held her hand.

''Everyone go to your room lock your doors and do not leave the hotel I need to call Figins'' Mr Shue said.

Everyone slowly left still not being able to get over what had just happened.

**Rachel POV**

After Brian and I had a chat I went back into the room,

''Listen I'm sorry for blaming you guys, you are all like family to me actually you're the only family I have left'' I said looking at the floor.

I felt Dom pull me to him I accepted the hug I felt other arms around me,

''Group hug'' Leon said I smiled,

''Rachel we love you and I always wanted a sister'' Brian said winking.

I smiled with tear filled eyes as we broke apart I looked at Dom

''I want to race tonight'' I said everyone looked at me strangely.

''Babe I don't think that's gonna happen'' Dom said in a tone which meant no

''Please it will help me keep my mind off things just please'' I said pleading I looked at Brian for help.

''Just give her a chance'' Brian said

'' I have all this anger and I feel maybe racing will help me channel it'' I said.

''I think she is ready Dom just this once then we need to go on the run this could be our last night here'' Letty said sitting on Puck's lap.

''Fine'' Dom said through gritted teeth he really did not want her to be in anymore danger.

I smiled and kissed him, I looked at Brian who nodded his head.

Once it became dark I got dressed in one of Lefty's leather trousers with flat boots, a black tank top with a leather jacket.

I didn't bother with makeup I tied my hair in a ponytail and walked out.

''Badass you know I love my girl 20% Angel and 80% devil'' Dom said smirking,

I giggled and sat in his car.

Once we got to the Race tracks, I stepped out my heart racing.

''Okay let's do this Rachel Berry racing Steven'' Hector said pointing to a guy who was surrounded by girl.

Dom nodded his head and led me to my sports car,

''I'm coming with you'' Dom said,

''No please I need to do this on my own, and I want you to know I love so much'' I said kissing my softly and hugging him tightly.

''I love you too I will see you in a bit you will kick ass'' Dom said winking as I got into the car.

I looked at Brian, who got off the phone and nodded his head sadly,

I took a deep breath, as the race began.

**No one POV**

The Toretto crew watched Rachel's car wiz off Dom was still uneasy about this race she was a natural but she still needed more lessons.

''Oh shit'' Letty said as Rachel's car skidded they watched as she lost control of the car the car flipped 5 times.

Brian, Puck, Tej, Roman, Leon, and Vince held Dom back as he shouted for them to let him go.

Mia screamed as the car exploded into smithereens,

Dom continued to push the boys off him, but they had a tight grip on him

''GET THE FUCK OFF ME'' Dom shouted punching Vince.

''DOM SHE IS GONE SHE'S DEAD!'' Brian yelled pulling Dom,

It didn't take a genius to realise that she was dead,

Kurt fell to his knees next to Mia and cried,

''She was going to be a star'' Kurt whispered, Mia looked at him and grabbed his hand as they continued to cry.

Letty cried into Puck's chest, Puck didn't care as he let the tears run down his cheek.

''Fuck not Berry'' Puck shook his head.

How where they going to live in a world without Rachel Berry?

**(Rachel is dead? Say it aint so... What is going to happen? Why did she have to die? What is this madness? Well guess you will just have to wait till the next chapter to see what happens mwaahaahaahha )**

**REVIEW PLEASE **


	10. Chapter 10

**(heya update time enjoy, )**

Around eight months had gone by since that faithful day Rachel had been taken away from them; her body could not be recovered due to the explosion.

They had her funeral it was a mournful day the glee club and been allowed to attend once they had found out. Even though Dom had refused to allow them however Brian eventually convinced him to let them say good bye.

Eventually everyone slowly but painfully moved on with their lives even though Rachel was always heavy on their minds.

Mr Shue had returned to Lima with only half of his club, Puck and Letty and gotten engaged and refused to leave.

Kurt had become addicted to car's and building cars and found a new passion, he stayed with Blaine who eventually learned to race and knew he couldn't stay away from Kurt.

Santana and Brittany had also stayed in Rio with the Toretto team, they missed Rachel.

Santana also learned how to race whilst Britney like to help Kurt out.

Mia had become Pregnant with Brian's child and they were happy,

Dom had also supposedly found love again not that he didn't think of Rachel everyday but he was now with Elena.

She was one of Mia's friends she had introduced to him, she was beautiful but she was no Rachel.

The group had all become closer and cherished each other they continued racing and being a family for the sake of Rachel.

**Down town Rio**

A young girl sat in a little old room with a bed and an old rusty vanity table; she sat and stared at herself in the mirror.

Her hair was jet black and cut into a short bob which stopped at her neck and her fringe was to the side. She was sickly thin her cheek bones sticking out, her eyes seemed dead and lifeless,

She stood up clad in ripped jeans and a tank top she put on her Leather Jacket and headed out.

She walked down the Rio streets, her steps slow and tired she looked like she hadn't eaten in months.

Some stared at her some even offered help the young girl just waved them off not needing anyone's pity.

She walked down the street for a good twenty minutes before she reached her destination, she hid herself behind the shadows of a tree and she stared at the place opposite her.

The place she was staring at was filled with laughter and joy, she continued to stare,

A couple making out caught her eye, she stared and stared at them her heart shattering as she continued to stare she couldn't tear her eyes away.

She stared at a pregnant women laughing and everyone fussing over her,

She watched as they laughed uncontrollably and each other's jokes and antics.

Her heart turned cold, the hate over powering her good side.

She continued to watch believing if she sat there long enough maybe she could be a part of their joyous group.

Her stomach grumbled from hunger she ignored it like she always did,

She looked towards the group she watched the couple again, she saw the beautiful young girl straddle the man and kiss down his neck. She clenched her fists and willed herself to look away.

The girl stood up seeing enough and having enough not knowing why she came their everyday only to torture herself more.

She slowly walked away, and returned to the abandoned dirty place she had to call home.

Who knew that the girl who once had it all was now just dirt on the bottom of someone's shoe who knew that the girl with dreams and aspiration was now lost and just awaiting her death. Who knew that the girl who thought she found true love was now left with her heart on her sleeve.

Who knew that girl was Rachel Berry!

**(Hey I knew very short sorry but please REVIEW next chap will be longer)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi it's been a long while I know I said I won't be updating any of my stories but I just felt like updating this one so if anyone is still interested enjoy this chapter, and omg I was re-reading and I have made so much mistakes sorry about that.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Once Rachel got back to the little room she picked up her cell phone and decided to call Brian, she dialled his number but no one answered.

She knew that faking her death was the only way to get away from the police and Brian helped her but he had kept his distance from her with good reason. The last thing Rachel needed was people knowing she was alive, Brian told her that she would have to move on that Dom and everyone could not know that she was alive.

Though she understood why she had to stay away she just couldn't help it she wanted to see Dom she wanted to see all of them she just wanted to feel something.

After everything that had happened she was just numb that fateful night replayed in her head every night giving her nightmares, she knew pulling that trigger would decide her fate but at that moment in time she was angry and in pain she wished she could go back and do things different but she was smart enough to know that was not possible.

Rachel was just tired of feeling weak and miserable she just wanted to feel alive again she wanted just feel something anything.

Rachel smirked as an idea formed in her head she quickly got undressed and jumped into the shower; once she was done she opened the little closet with some clothes Brian had brought her. She found her favourite pair of leather pants and paired it with a beige tank top and put on her signature black leather jacket.

She strapped her boots on and dashed out the door, she knew the risk she knew that going to that place again was a bad idea but she just didn't care. She was aware due to her weight loss and hair no one would really recognize her.

**Rachel POV**

I walked down the familiar path my heart beating fast as the sound of music and laughter became louder, once I got there I looked around at the place where everything started I stared at the selection of cars, I looked at the girls dancing and the guys admiring the cars. I spotted Hector I hesitated knowing this would be a bad idea but I honestly did not care anymore.

''Hey you racing'' Hector asked me looking at his clipboard.

''Yes, the names Suri'' I said in a low voice, Hector nodded giving me a quick look.

As I waited to be paired off I froze at the familiar laughter behind me. It was them.

I did not even have to turn around to know, I could hear all their voices I could hear _his_ voice, my heart melted at his voice but it froze as soon as I heard her voice the girl who is living my life. Even though she is innocent in this whole scenario I still hate the fact she is with him my man or at least he was mine.

''Okay Suri you're racing Letty today'' Hectors voiced boomed.

''Who the hell is Suri'' I heard Letty's annoyed and disinterested voice.

''I'm Suri'' I spoke in a low voice as I turned around keeping my head down, not wanted to make eye contact with anyone.

''You, new here'' Dom asked, his voice still managed to make me weak in the knees.

''Sure'' I answered I could tell they were getting annoyed at my one word answers.

''You sure you know how to race you look pretty weak no offense'' Vince joked, a little smile tugged at my lips always count on Vince to annoy me.

''Trust me I learnt from the best'' I informed as I turned around and took a deep breath.

''Okay mamas your cars are ready good luck'' Hector said.

I walked towards my car which was pretty slick I knew I needed to win I need the cash and the car.

I got in the car and done my seatbelt, I could feel Letty's gaze on me from the car beside me, I did not return her gaze knowing I needed to focus.

Once the girl in clad in bikini waved the flag we were both off, it was no surprise that Letty was ahead of me I mean she was one of the best, but at this moment I wanted it more.

I accelerated twisting and turning I managed to catch up with her our car were side by side, I accelerated again this time overlapping her. I smirked as I saw the finish line ahead, I whizzed past the finish line and everyone cheered my smile grew wider.

I could feel the adrenaline coursing through my body and it felt amazing. I heard Letty pull up beside me she slammed her car door angrily I smirked knowing Letty hated losing.

I got out of the car and Hector handed me the money with the car keys, I was checking out my new ride until I heard someone clear their throat behind me.

I could see from the window reflection that it was Dom and the rest of the crew; I turned around wanted to get this over with so I could leave.

''You race like a pro who taught you'' Dom stated nonchalantly.

''Just some guy I knew'' I answered in a bored tone.

''Well we're having a party down at my house you can come along if you want'' Mia said, always the nice one.

''No thanks, I have better things to do with my time'' I Retorted, I knew it was rude but I needed to get away.

''Whatever'' Santana said as the group dispersed.

I jumped into my new ride and headed back to my little apartment, once I got back I feel onto sleep took over.

**No one's POV**

Rachel woke up the next morning fully rested she got dressed and went on her usual walk to the usual spot to where she tortured herself, she doesn't even know why she bothers but she just want to see them just to see him.

She stood in her usual spot but noticed no one was there which was strange because they were always there during the day. She sighed and began to leave until she bumped into someone.

''Oh dear I'm so sorry'' a sugary sweet voice said, Rachel looked up and recognized theygirl it was the girl Dom was with, the one who replaced her.

''it's fine'' Rachel faltered as she looked at the girl.

Rachel POV

I froze as I stared at the girl, the girl who was living my life the girl who had everything I wanted the girl who had unknowingly replaced me.

''Are you okay'' Elena asked her voiced laced with worry, I looked at her knowing it really was not her fault I mean what was I expecting Dom thought I was dead of course he would move on.

''Yeah I'm fine'' I breathed walking away before she could say something.

I rounded the corner and gasped as I was pulled by force I tried to fight against the unknown person but before I knew it my head was hit against the wall and my vision began to fade as I was dragged into a car.

**AN / Meh this chap sucked but I'm just getting back into writing again so bear with me. Please review.**


End file.
